Happy New Yearversary
by CaramelSugarRush
Summary: A special something for a special someone. :) Hope you like it! :) WARNING: BoyxBoy, may contain cheesy lines and fluff; PAIRING:NaruSasu


**Happy New Yearversary**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto and the other characters. All characters used in the story are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING: **BoyxBoy

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

It's been 3 years since Naruto had brought me back to Konoha. During the first three years, Lady Tsunade had ordered Naruto as my guard, making sure that I don't attempt to escape again or not to do anything stupid like attack Konoha by surprise, and to achieve that, Lady Tsunade made Naruto stay with me 24/7 in the Uchiha househould. It was hard to get used to at first, Naruto was a constant pain in the ass, always babbling about this and that, the usual hyperactive nonsense that Naruto is known for.

After the first year had passed, my feelings for him had changed from friendship to something more. I don't know the exact time when it had happened but it was just one morning that I realized that I couldn't stop staring at his deep ocean blue eyes, or to wonder how his lips would feel against mine. Every time his hands grazed mine, or when his face got too close for comfort, my heart would just go berserk and my mind goes haywire. I kept my feelings to myself for a few months but the urge to tell him just kept getting stronger and stronger. Until finally, I just lost it, I didn't care if it might ruin mine or his New Year's eve, at that time I just had to let it all out. I expected him to punch the lights out of me, or just make fun of me and laugh it out thinking it was some kind of prank that Kiba dared me to do but instead he kissed me, his lips were soft and gentle, full of emotion, and the words I had never expected slid through his lips in a soft, heartfelt whisper _"I love you too, Sasuke. Always have, always will."_

Today marks our first year anniversary and I want to make it something special for him. I asked Kiba and the others to try and lure Naruto out of the house then to bring him back at around 1130PM. Fortunately they were able to persuade Naruto with some Ramen, and with the help of Lady Tsunade with some D-rank missions like helping cats stuck in trees, or picking up the trash, etc. I felt a tinge of guilt knowing what Lady Tsuande made him do but it will all be worth it.

Finally as the clock struck 1130, as promised Naruto was back home and on our doorstep.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I finally arrived home at around 1130PM, Lady Tsunade made me do so much things today that I could hardly prepare anything else for our anniversary, good thing I was able to buy Sasuke's anniversary gift yesterday but I still felt bad, he might think I was doing things half-assed. I opened the door and shouted an "I'm home!" but was met with a loud "SURPRISE!" by Kiba and the others. Confused, I asked them what this was all about but they just pulled me into the garden. Everyone had a playful grin on their faces and I was starting to wonder if it was some kind of prank they were trying to pull. The moment I caught sight of the garden, everything just took my breath away. Bouquets of flowers were scattered all around, and candles just lit up the whole place, giving it such a romantic feel. Kiba pushed me to the center of the garden, I was about to protest when all of a sudden music started playing. Out came Sasuke from behind our friends, holding a mic to his lips singing to our theme song _(I'll leave it to your imagination, whichever song you like! Keke!)_, a single rose in his other hand, as he slowly walked towards me.

After the song had faded out, Sasuke knelt in front of me and pulled out a small box from his pocket. The moment I realized what was happening, I could no longer help the tears from flowing.

"Naruto…these past years we've been through so much. I've hurt you so many times that I just wish that I could go back in time and make things right. I regret with all my heart for leaving you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it the most, to comfort you, or to keep you company when times were sad. Thank you for never giving up on me, for pulling me out from the darkness I had trapped myself in. You are my light, you are my sun, you are the moon that shines through the night. I'm a man undeserving of the love you give me but yet you stayed by me, regardless of the jerk I was to you. Over the years you have done so much for me and it would be rude of me to ask but would you do this jerk one more favour?...Will you marry me?"

The moment I heard those four words, I just pulled Sasuke into the tightest embrace ever.

"YES!" I said in a loud whisper, tears flowing from my eyes. Everyone around us clapped and yelled 'CONGRATULATIONS!', Sakura and the other girls were crying including Lee and Gai-sensi, since we know how emotional they can get.

Sasuke pulled away from me to put the ring on my finger. It was the perfect moment made even better when fireworks started filling the night sky. Everyone shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" as they cheered on happily. Sasuke and I looked up to the sky taking in the breath-taking sights of the fireworks.

"Happy new year, Naruto" He whispered as he turned to me. "And happy anniversary."

"Happy new year, Sasuke and happy anniversary." I said with a bright smile, as he slowly pulled me into a gentle kiss. "Thank you, teme. I love you!" I said, enveloping him in a warm embrace once more.

"I love you too, dobe."


End file.
